


Recommending Night

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: John Wick (2014), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Bars & Pubs, Complete, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Divorce, Drinking, Explicit Langauge, Gen, Implied Het, Male Friendship, Military Background, One Shot, Post-Tramautic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-John Wick (2014), Pre-The Night Manager (TV), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Maybe Wick could help him some ?





	

Pine shook the rain from his jacket and strode to the pub's far side. "Wick." He greeted the black haired American who sat in the mahogany booth.

Wick lifted his shot of bourbon, "Pine. Please, have a seat. You want a drink ?"

"Oh, no, I really shouldn't, I'm trying to get away from that. I appreciate the offer though." He and Wick shook hands before he sat down. "So, are you in London on a job ?" Instinctively, he faced toward the bar where a bunch of blokes were shouting drunkenly at the old football match on the telly. Wick would watch the door.

"Just finished it, actually. Thought I'd come see how you were handling everything."

Everything. Everything being his PTSD and his newly ex-wife. "I'm fine, John."

"Bullshit. You're wondering how you screwed up, but it's not your fault. She's the one who tried to guilt you into staying home and belittled you when you got back, she's the one that blamed all her problems on your nightmares. She's the one who screwed up, Jonathan, you got divorced and that's a good thing. You deserved better than her."

"Yeah, I suppose. Hey, do you know anyone that's looking for workers ? I really need something to do. Preferably at night."

"It's not connected to my work, and I know someone in Tangier who's looking for a night manager at the White Yasmine Hotel. I'll call her, recommend you and set up a meeting. Honestly, I'd be more surprised if she didn't hire you on the spot."

"You're a real mate, Wick. I appreciate it."

"No problem." 

A particularly loud shout came from the bar then. "You fucking wanker ! That was my drink !"

"Was just a bunch of weak-arsed piss water anyway. Pussy-faced bitch." More shouting, some crashing and wood splintering as someone got thrown into a table.

"Shall we ?" Wick asked as he finished his bourbon. "They'll just hurt themselves otherwise."

"Mm-hmm, it'd be a shame if they ended up in hospital over one drink."

Neither wanted to see the night they'd met in Iraq re-enacted here. So, they rose two ex-soldiers of the same mind - placate or restrain the fighters before it escalated. They were civilized people after all.


End file.
